


The Misadventures of DOOM

by spoon_chan_does_fics



Series: DOOM Works [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon_chan_does_fics/pseuds/spoon_chan_does_fics
Summary: Greetings! This book is primarily DOOM headcanons and oneshots; specifically DOOM character x You/Reader. I originally wrote this for my Tumblr blog but I decided to also move it to here. Feel free to request anything as long as it follows the requesting rules.my tumblr blog
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Original Character(s), Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You, Marauder(s) (Doom)/Reader, Night Sentinel(s)/You, Samuel Hayden/You, VEGA (Doom)/You
Series: DOOM Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction

# Introduction Time!

Welcome! I'll be uploading my fics soon so stay tuned! Uh, I don't know how to this so I'll just start with my name. Go ahead and just call me Spoon.....that's really all I have to say lol.

[my ask box information](https://local-spoon-does-fics.tumblr.com/post/634792493308887042/the-ask-box-or-whatever-its-called-is-now-open)   
[my blog](https://local-spoon-does-fics.tumblr.com)


	2. Doomguy with a hotheaded reader

#  **Doomguy with a hot-headed reader**

•Honestly, at first, I think you two wouldn’t get along

•WHICH IS HYPOCRITICAL BUT HEAR ME OUT

•This man is literally “local man too angry to die” but I would like to think that he would be the type to utilize his anger and rage strategically instead of just having a hulk mindset

•I’m basing the reader off of my hot-headed self since everyone deals with their anger different 

•When angry, hot-headed reader would be reckless, chaotic, boisterous, out of control, emotional, etc

•Like holy hell, it would be like dealing with another Doomguy except just very nerfed down and more out of control

•Doomguy wouldn’t know how to control you and your temper at first

•He’ll be frustrated with you and at himself for lacking the knowledge of how to properly deal with anger

•He has his own way of dealing with it which is whenever he goes on missions and kick some demon ass

•Then an idea popped up. He can just take you on missions and kick some demon ass with him

•"I’m a genius"

•It was a bad idea

•Since you’re reckless, you’d be more prone to injuries

•He doesn’t take you with him anymore unless you manage to convince him you’ll be more careful

•Or if you beg enough 

•Which is a low chance but hey, a chance is still a chance am I right?

•Either way, he’d eventually turn to VEGA and have the AI search up ways on how to manage your anger

•Next thing you know you’re having anger management classes with DG and VEGA every week

•As time passes by, you’ll have better control of your quick temper

•Doomguy and VEGA would be proud and supportive

•DG would definitely call you “Angry gremlin”

•You and DG would even go as far to find healthy coping mechanisms TOGETHER

•It was VEGA’s idea and he scolded DG to agree to the idea lol


	3. Doomguy with a nurturing and motherly reader

#  **Doomguy with a nurturing and motherly reader**

•Not gonna lie, it would throw him off

•The world had gone to hell (literally) and yet here you are giving THE Doom Slayer that had slaughtered armies of demons, was a former king of the Night Sentinels, had slept in a sarcophagus for who knows how long, a scolding for not being careful during a mission

•Like what the fuck?

•This man can snap your neck in any split second

•He was the one that was supposed to be scolding you

•But you weren’t the one that got injuries

•He hasn’t received this kind of love in a long, LONG time

•Romantic love and motherly love

•Definitely not used to this at first

•VEGA absolutely loves you for this

•He’s no longer the only one scolding him for his injuries

•Plus this was a pretty funny sight

•THE Doom Slayer getting scolded. It never gets old

•Doomguy now has two mother figures

•I have a feeling that s/o would definitely say “DON’T TALK TO ME OR MY SON EVER AGAIN”

•Despite him being a whole ass man that’s probably a whole ass taller than you

•VEGA still loves this

•ALSO CUDDLES

•I would see him wanting to be the little spoon occasionally 

•Motherly figures are naturally protective fite me on this

•Even though he doesn’t mind protecting you, he sometimes wants to feel like he’s the one being protected

•He would lay his head on your lap and s l e e p

•You’d probs be the one to hear out his angry rants whether it’s about comic books, video games, demons, etc

•After that he wants cuddles

•PEPPER HIS FACE WITH KISSES AND TELL HIM THAT YOU APPRECIATE EVERYTHING HE’S DONE

•P l e a s e tell him he’s doing a great job. He needs that kind of encouragement 

•Especially after everything he’s been through

•The first time you do this he’d turn so s o f t and melt

•The more times you do this, the more times he’ll hold up his head with pride

•Whenever he does something that takes at least some effort, he’ll look back at you with a sparkle in his eyes and wait for your praise and encouragement

•"Did I do good?“

•"Yes and I’m proud of you.”

•Becomes happy boi


	4. General Doomguy x reader headcanons

#  **General Doomguy x reader headcanons**

##### First meeting

Okay for this man to fall in love with you, you’d have to not be intimidated by his demon slaying reputation

Which in realistic circumstances, would be DIFFICULT

BUT THAT’S THE POINT

That would very much impress him and you’d catch his eye

It’s nice to talk to someone that isn’t shitting their pants whenever he’s in a 70 mile radius

Treat him like a normal person PLEASE

He never asked to be The Doom Slayer or any of his titles

He never wanted to be King of the Night Sentinels

He just wanted to be with his pet rabbit Daisy

##### What your friendship would be like

At first, he’d be quiet and reserved in the friendship

He wouldn’t talk much and would mostly only give hummed responses or just do something that acknowledges you that doesn’t count as talking

He’s still trying to grasp the fact that you WANTED to be his friend

Doesn’t fully trust you at first

But with VEGA’s encouragement and your persistence, he’ll eventually come around

And when he does, oh boy is he a nerd and a dork

He would let you read his comics, play video games with him, make jokes, etc

Just like any normal friendship

The big guy hasn’t had a normal friendship in a LOOOONNGGG time

He forgot the feeling of having a friend that isn’t a robot

Would definitely become much more chatty when you’re around

If you manage to gain and maintain a friendship with this guy, you are one lucky person

##### The crush stage

He either wouldn’t realize it at first, deny it, or both

VEGA is the one to inform him of this

“Sir, your serotonin and heartbeat has increased. Are you alright?”

Oh god, it increased when you and him were in the same room

He’d definitely deny it and brush it off like it was nothing

But it would linger in the back of his mind

Whenever you come into the room, his cheeks would flush and he would sit up straighter

Would stutter and trip over his words a bit when he’s talking to you

Becomes a fidgety mess

VEGA soon realizes what’s going on

“Sir, do you like Y/N?”

S i l e n c e and realization

“…Sir?”

Whenever you’re with him on missions, he would try to show off as much as possible

Oh, was this an opportunity to flex on his muscles and great killing skills? Would 100% take it

##### Confession time

The day he confesses to you, it’s obviously with VEGA’s help

Doomguy brought you to the big window that showed the stars (or something idk I forgot what the doom fortress looked like)

His hands were shaking and he was a nervous mess

He didn’t want to screw this up

But he took in a deep breath and told you about how he felt

He told you about the first time he realized he had a crush on you, how you would make his face flush, make his heart race, and keep him up at night

After a few more words being said and asking you to go out with him, his breathing became a bit heavy and uneven, more nervous than ever

The wait for your answer was dreadful

##### If you reject him

It was painful even though he’d done his best to prepare himself for the worst

Of course, he won’t lash out on you or anything like that

He’ll respect your answer and give a few apologies

But goddamn, the rejection still hurts

Please let his man down gently

It’s been a long time since he felt like this

He thinks he ruined the friendship

After the rejected confession, he’ll leave you alone for the whole day/night but not before giving another string of apologies

In the meantime, he’ll try to distance himself from you while also try to make it seem like nothing was wrong

VEGA would be there to comfort him

Slowly but surely, he’ll get back up on his feet

Your friendship with him will still mostly be intact but not completely the same as before

Maybe he should’ve just kept his mouth shut

##### If you accept him

Was not expecting that at all

He was expecting you to reject him and for the friendship to go downhill

He would need a few reassurances

“Are you sure?”

“This isn’t a joke, right?”

“Are you really, REALLY sure?”

After all of that, he will be the happiest demon slaying man in the universe

Finally, something went right in his hell-ish life after so long

Would definitely pick you up by the waist and twirl you around before giving you a big bear hug

He MIGHT cry out of joy

He was so so so happy

“Thank you.”

##### What your relationship would be like

He’s no longer as nervous as before in his crush stage

Sure, during the beginning of the relationship he’s sometimes a bit nervous that he might do something wrong

But overall, it’s just an overwhelming sense of euphoria

Flirting with you during missions? Hell yeah

Although he wouldn’t really know how to flirt, he’ll still try

“You looked really cute when you ripped out that cacodemon’s eye”

“NOW’S NOT THE TIME– THERE’S A PINKY TO YOUR LEFT”

Cuddles after a mission? Yes please!

He wants to be the big spoon but once he falls asleep, there’s no escaping his thicc arms

If you two were to sleep together, he’ll probably roll over on you and crush you with his big body

VEGA has to wake him up so you can breathe again

You two become the best demon fighting duo there is

Although if you get hurt during a mission, he will absolutely become 200% more protective of you

He finally has someone that can tolerate his death stench and there’s no way he’s going to lose you that easily. No way in hell at all

Such a worried boy during your health check ups with VEGA

“Is she going to die? Did she get an infection? How much blood did she lose?”

“Sir, she’s fine. Just a minor cut on the abdomen– uh, where are you going?”

“Going to kill all the demons.”

As if he doesn’t do that already lol


	5. Comforting Doomguy after he gets a nightmare

-After spending so much time in hell then soon taken to Argent D'nur with having the majority of your memories involving killing is of course more than enough to make a grown man insane

-I’d like to think that Doomguy regains at least some of his sanity during his time spent in Argent D'Nur and he spent most of his time coping with his trauma and other issues solo

-Since he’s now pretty much immortal now, let’s just say that he was just taking a nap even though he doesn’t really need sleep

-It would be an ordinary day after a mission has been completed

-He’s napping on his bed when he suddenly starts dreaming about all of the trauma he had to endure

-Chantings of “Kar en Tuk” and “Rip and Tear” played in his mind like a broken record

-Screams of the damned and unfortunate souls echoed endlessly

-All he could see was red

-And suddenly, he’s awake in his room

-Nothing has changed, there was no blood, no demons, no Night Sentinels

-He was okay. Everything was okay

-A wave of an undefined emotion washed over him

-It wasn’t his hatred and rage for the demons, hell, Khan Makyr, or anything like that

-It was guilt for not being able to save his people, his home, his sweet little dead rabbit

- _A failure_

-VEGA would be the one to inform you about this since you would be the comforter

-Next thing you knew, you were there

-You were sitting next to him on the edge of his bed while he had his head buried in the palms of his hands

-As if that would make all his trauma go away

-He’s trying so hard to not breakdown right then and there

-The Doom Slayer was a fierce warrior, the fiercest amongst anyone in the universe

-The Doom Slayer slays demons and does not cry…right?

-But the moment you rub his back comfortingly while no words were exchanged, everything falls apart

-He becomes a sobbing heap of mess while trying to wipe away the non-stop stream of tears

-Please hug this man, he needs it

-He’ll hug back as he tries not to crush you to death

-Crying on your shoulder or crook of your neck is a definite thing that will happen

-Please don’t force him to talk about it because he most certainly does not want to

-Just let him cry until he gets tired and either falls asleep on you or pulls away and apologizes

-He wants to ask you to stay with him but he’s too s h y

-Crying in front of you was already embarrassing enough

-If you read his mind and suggest that you stay with him, he’ll be so fucking grateful and his trust and respect for you will increase

-After this, he’ll be more likely to come to you if he has to rant/vent


	6. Doomguy with a clumsy reader

-Oh boy, this man will be conflicted whether to laugh at you or be concerned whenever you manage to trip on air

-But he’s definitely going to be holding in his laughter

-Get ready for a shit load of teasing from him

- _“Don’t forget to walk into a wall”_

- _“Aw, how come the floor gets a hug and I don’t?”_

- _*laughs* “wait, so you’re telling me that you broke the leg of a chair with a frying pan?? How????”_

-Yeah, you don’t know either but it happened

-Eventually, as more time passes with him, the jokes start to get old and he starts to become more concerned with your well-being

- _“How did you face plant onto the floor while exiting the elevator??”_

- _“You hit your head against the sink?? There’s nothing to trip on– NO, WE DON’T HAVE ANY BATHROOM RUGS”_

-Actually contemplating on wrapping your entire body with bubble wrap

-But knowing the clumsy little shit you are, you’d probably somehow end up hurting yourself again

-After a particular incident during a mission is when he went became very serious about your klutzy behavior and went full protective mode

-When you first starting doing missions with him, he didn’t think that you were too problematic

-As long as you can still fight without dying, that’s already good enough for him

-But for the incident, apparently, you had fallen off of the second floor of a broken-down building and almost got yourself eaten by a cacodemon

-If Doomguy hadn’t been there to catch you and throw you off to the side while he went on to finish off the demon, you would’ve…well…died.

-After that day, he rarely took you with him on missions despite your protests

-He hasn’t felt that terrified in a long time

-He was always full of rage and hatred until you stumbled upon his life

-You made him laugh and feel joyful

-You would always manage to lighten up his mood

-The only other that could do that was Daisy

-He didn’t want to lose another sunshine

-But if you manage to nag him long enough to get him to take you to missions, he will IF you were under his and VEGA’s careful watch almost 99% of the time

-Or he’ll take you if he really needed someone to be with him

-Anyway, other than that whole mission thing, IT’S FLUFF TIME

-Whenever you get yourself hurt, Doomguy will always be there to take care of you even though he teases and jokes around

-If you don’t like the teases, please let him know and he’ll tone it down

-Will place a boo boo kiss on where it hurts

-Boo boo kiss on your knees

-Boo boo kiss on your arms

-Boo boo kiss on your elbows

-Boo boo kiss on your cheeks

-And most of all, boo boo kiss on your lips ;)

-He’ll probably keep a pack of cute bandaids like those pastel animal ones wherever he goes

-He sometimes will attempt to f l i r t

-And flirt is as in cheesy pick up lines

-It’s up to you if it works or not

- _“Can I tie your shoe laces? I don’t want you falling for anyone else.”_

- _“But these are metal boots–” “Just let me have this one, please.”_

- _“It would be great if you fell into my arms”_

- _“Why fall to the floor when you can fall for me?”_

-God he’s such a dork

-ANOTHER THING

-Every time you fall, he will pick you up bridal style and take you to wherever you need to be

- _“Looks like you could use some of my help, princess”_


	7. Doomguy with a touchy reader

-Ok so by touchy I don’t mean the NSFW way

-I meant by subconsciously holding hands, giving random hugs, being close, etc

-I have a feeling that Doomguy would be a bit blushy blushy since the only things that would be close to him were demons and those who stood in his way and felt his wrath

-And usually, they didn’t live to tell the tale

-But he liked you. He thought you were a pretty cool person

-Especially since you don’t get intimidated when you’re SO close to him

-The first time you get touchy with him, it’s when you bump your arm with his buff one and subconsciously reach for his hand

-When he looked down and realized this, his face and ears went r e d

-You wanted to hold hands with THE Doom Slayer?

-You wanted to hold the very hands that took so many lives?

-Of course, he didn’t actually voice out his questions

-Once you’ve realized what you were doing, you immediately pull away and apologize

-He would reassure you that it was very fine and that he didn’t mind

-You try to be more self-aware of what you were doing but let’s just say you fail at it for the sake of the fic

-The more times you do this or do a similar gesture, it never fails to make the big guy blush

-But don’t worry, he starts to get used to it and warm up to it

-He actually REALLY likes it

-And by that time, he’s actually returning the gesture

-You’re standing close beside him? He’ll wrap his big arm either around your waist or shoulder and maybe even pull you closer

-When it comes to missions, however, he needs his hands for ripping and tearing

-So he’ll most likely tell you to wait a second before going back to killing demons then come back to you and give you a light squeeze on your hands and continue with the mission

-Or something like that

-He’s gotten so used to your touches that whenever you’re not touching him, he begins to miss them

-Becomes all pouty when you don’t hold his hand for more than 20 minutes

-He’s a softie change my mind

-Oh wait you can’t

-ANYWAY my favorite part of headcanon time!

-CUDDLES!!!!

-OH BOY the cuddles are real soft and soothing

-It’s fucking great

-He likes to lay down on his back while you lay your head on his chest

-He’ll most definitely be playing with your hair until it lulls you to sleep

-But sometimes he wants to switch it up and be the one laying on your chest

-He likes to listen to your heartbeat

-It always reminds him that you’re here with him and alive

-Eventually, you both fall asleep with your limbs being entangled with him

-100% you’re his teddy bear


	8. [Request] Doomguy with a demon reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: DOOMGUY WITH BIG TIDDY DEMON GF

-This is a bit of a tricky situation

-I’m sure that everyone knows that the Doom Slayer absolutely HATES demons

-I mean, he rips and tears them on a daily basis

-So for the sake of this fic let’s just say that you got demonized when you were hit with the lazarous wave

-But for some odd reason, you didn’t become a mindless slave

-Change in appearance? Yes

-Change in mind? No

-You weren’t hell’s slave

-You weren’t like the others that turned

-Later on, you meet the Slayer

-He was annihilating demons as per usual

-You were just at the corner of the room, not wanting to risk yourself in getting caught up in the crossfire

-He was rather running low on ammo and you just so happened to have some ammo on yourself

-It was one hell of a big risk but you decided to slide/throw it to him while remaining anonymous

-Of course, he would notice and of course, he would mistake you as one of the mindless demons

-Listen, you were going to get killed either way

-Soon enough, either ARC was going to do the job or some other hell entity when they realize you’re not siding with hell despite your appearance

-When the Slayer started approaching you, you went on to slide the rest of the ammo you had towards him and throw your hands up in surrender

-I mean, what the hell were you supposed to do when you see a big armored man coming towards your way with malicious intent?

-But when the big guy saw your gesture, he froze for a brief moment

-Wait, you weren’t going to throw yourself at him and attempt to attack?

-And did you just give him ammo?

-Cool, free ammo

-He went to grab it while keeping a cautious eye on you

-Were you a friend or a foe?

-Despite you somewhat helping him, he didn’t trust you

-When he took a step closer to you, you immediately collapsed to your knees while shielding your head

-You didn’t want to die

-Can demons cry?

-Well, devil may cry haha wait this is the wrong fandom

-The Slayer was very much taken aback

-What the actual fuck?

-Were you begging for mercy or some shit?

-Why did you seem…human?

-I mean, he hasn’t interacted with humans for a long time but he has his fair share of experience with demons

-And he knows for sure that demons DO NOT back down

-If they did, then a hell invasion wouldn’t even be happening when they know damn well that the Doom Slayer exists

-When he knelt and tilted his head in a questioning manner, you looked up and stared at his visor

-The look in your eyes…it did not represent anything demonic

-It represented fear, sorrow, broken hope; human

-You went to open your mouth to form some comprehensive words and to your surprise, it worked

-You haven’t spoken to someone in so long

- _“Help me.”_

-Just then, a pinky demon burst through one of the big metal doors along with a few other turned humans

-But they weren’t just any turned humans

-They were your colleagues…friends you made

-It broke your heart to see them like this

-Doomguy turned towards the hostiles and got back up

-Ripping and tearing first then questions

-After he has a splendid time doing just that, he went back to you and started the interrogation

-You answered each question truthfully and after some heavy reassurances along with checking to see if you had any tracking device or some shit, he brought you back to the fortress

-But he made it very crystal clear that if you did anything that would suspect you as a liar, he will not hesitate to tear you into thousands of tiny pieces

-While also having VEGA keeping an eye on you 24/7

-At first, your interactions with him would be very strained and awkward

-Whenever you were in the same room as him, it would feel like the weight of the world suddenly came crashing down in the room

-But then, you noticed the comics he read and the music he listened to

-You asked VEGA about the comic series and he gave you information about them

-It just so happens that one of the comics he has is one that you read in the past

-Y'know, before the whole lazarous wave incident

-The next time you met up with him, you mentioned the comic series

-Before you knew it, you two were nerding out about it

-The air became very light and somewhat comforting

-It was pretty adorable to see the menacing man having this child-like sparkle in his eyes

-After that whole interaction, your future interactions with him are more lighthearted

-He gave you some comics to read you haven’t read during your spare time

-You would listen to his music through the speakers

-Everything was going pretty swell and not as bad as you expected

-You guys are just vibing along with each other

-As more time passed by, you two got even closer

-You started talking about your personal shit to him

-Venting, ranting, just whatever you were feeling

-You talked to him about your nightmares about your turned colleagues

-The lazarous wave

-The hell invasion

-Anything that was bothering you

-Of course, he went on to comfort you and from time to time, tell you stories about his trauma and past

-Two broken souls can heal each other, am I right?

-As for the missions: if the mission he went on involved going to a UAC base then you would sometimes help guide him through the area

-You two would make such a great duo

-Eventually, feelings bloom

-I feel like how he would react and cope with it would be the same as the general doomguy x reader headcanons I made along with the confession

-Although, you would be in a full-blown panic

-You, a demon, have feelings for the demon-slaying former sentient king?

-Quite the predicament you’ve thrown yourself into

-You didn’t know how he was going to react

-Will he kill you? Laugh at you? Be angry at you? Be disgusted???

-A human stuck in a demon’s body

-Probably one of a kind

-HOWEVER when you received a confession from HIM, your brain stopped working

-The feelings were mutual? He liked you too? But didn’t he hate demons? But…you weren’t much of a demon, right?

-He was going to have to lightly shake your shoulders to snap you back into reality

-When you accept his confession, his brain stopped working as well

-Both of your guys brains stopped working

-It was up to VEGA to get the both of you to snap out of it

-Wow, a relationship that was never expected

-A demon killer and a demon

-Quite the forbidden love, eh?

-The whole couple thing would be similar to how he would generally be (check out the general doomguy x reader headcanons) except with a few differences

-If you’re insecure about your demonic appearance, he’ll be for sure there to comfort you

-Hug you, kiss your scars, reassure you

-He liked you for who you were on the inside

-If he didn’t, then you would be very long gone


	9. [Request] Doomguy with a neurodivergent reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you maybe do Doom guy with a neurodivergent reader plz

-Honestly, I don’t think that anything would change or change too much

-I mean, you managed to befriend the big guy and get him to be fond of you

-So a disorder(s) wouldn’t shatter the bond you guys created

-He likes you for who you are

-If you decide to keep it a secret and then eventually tell him about it, he won’t exaggerate and overreact or anything like that

-He’ll just be like _“ohh..ok”_

-Then later on he would ask VEGA for more information about it and do some research

-He and VEGA are more than willing to lend a shoulder if you ever need to

-Despite the big demon-slaying guy being a teasing fucker, he will NEVER tease you about your disorder(s)

-He knows that it’s a sensitive topic that needs to be handle with care

-He still won’t do it even if you yourself were to make jokes about it

-With that being said, he’ll be a little more protective of you

-As if he isn’t already protective enough

-But if you make it clear that you can handle and take care of yourself (you’re gonna have to act on it instead of just telling words), he’ll back off and be a bit relieved

-He already has the remnants of humanity in his hands so knowing that you’re all good saves a bit more time

-If you need his help, however, he’ll be there in a heartbeat

-If you’re more insecure about yourself, VEGA will be the first one to notice

-The A.I would question you about it and if you refuse to answer, he’ll respect that

-But he’s going to mention DG about it

-It’s not that he’s a snitch or anything, he just wants you to feel comfortable and safe especially since there’s a literal hell invasion going on in Earth, there’s little hope and peace to go around

-The little robot man just wants The Fortress to be your safe space and he wants to make it crystal clear

-Plus it’s better to let it all out than let it in, right?

-Once DG finds out, he’ll do everything in his power to make you feel contempt and have those insecurities of yours vanish

-With VEGA’s help of course

-Whatever issues you’re dealing with, he’s there with you through the process, step by step

-Oh and I should also mention that he’d definitely ask for some information about it from you and will try to gain some insight

-In a nutshell: VEGA is your therapist and DG is your emotional support


	10. Doomguy and VEGA with a child reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is COMPLETELY 10000000% PLATONIC  
> Also, I might make a part 2 of this

###### Backstory info

-I think we can all agree that Doomguy found you during a mission

-While he was looking around and killing demons, VEGA spotted you in the area

-The A.I gave your location, mentioning that you were an alive human child

-Immediately, the big guy went to search for you

-After some short time passes by, he finds you behind some rubble of a broken-down building

-Luckily you weren’t crushed by it, just trapped

-Carefully, he proceeded to approach you without scaring you

- _“Hey, I’m going to get you out of there, okay? I’m not going to hurt you. Move when I tell you to.”_

-Kind of hard to believe that since he’s like 6'8" and wearing a bulky ass suit

-But if you wanted to live, then you were gonna have to trust him

-After you hesitantly nodded your head, he was quick to lift the rubble up just enough so you can squeeze your way out

-Once you move, he’ll drop the whole thing and grab you before the ceiling could collapse on the both of you

-Nice, he got you out

-….Now what?

-Your parents were most likely dead

-The evacuated survivors were out of orbit plus they were cryogenically frozen

-Earth was no longer safe as every “safe” place had a high chance of being invaded

-The only solution, for now, was to just take you back to the fortress with him

-Deciding to go with him willingly or fight back is up to you. Just know that in the end, you end up in the fortress

-VEGA is there to check any injuries you may or may not have

-Just a broken arm and some cuts and wounds. Nothing too major

-After everything has been treated and you get a little cast, the big guy would ask you some questions

-Of course, he’d have to take off his suit if he didn’t want to scare you

-He’ll ask questions like, _“what’s your name?” “do you know where your parents are?” “how old are you?”_ etc etc

-Uhh for the sake of this fic let’s just say that everyone you know and love died

-Wow, traumatic and angsty much?

-DG and VEGA will of course introduce themselves and show you around along with more reassurance that they’ll take care of you

###### Doomguy

-Anyway, the real headcanons start after that whole background info thing

-First off, he’ll definitely lend you his comic books, let you play his video games, and play with his action figures (as long as you don’t break them)

-His nicknames for you would be: sweet pea, pumpkin, little rabbit

-Will also definitely read you bedtime stories (lowkey have a feeling that he would be reading off of his own testaments)

-Would make an attempt to “ground” you if you’re being bratty and annoying, but in the end he probably won’t since you’re just too cute and small

-Honestly, I think he would be a great father-figure or great uncle-figure or at the very least a great older brother-figure

-If you’re excited, it won’t be long until he gets excited too

-Like I don’t know if it’s just me but a child’s excitement is contagious

-Doomguy will almost always have the urge to pinch or poke your squishy cheeks

-On a more serious side, if you just so happen to be dealing with the traumatic events of the hell invasion (who wouldn’t), he will always be there for you

-If you can’t sleep, he’ll sing you a lullaby

-Like this man’s deep and gruff voice can lull anyone to sleep (whenever he’s not killing demons)

-If that doesn’t work, then he’ll just lay with you and tell you one of his many victorious battle stories

-He intentionally makes it a bit exaggerated and silly since well…you’re a kid

-Ya don’t realize it but you made him soft

-100% does not regret it at all

-In a nutshell: he’s just fueling the flames of your excitement

###### VEGA

-For how he met you would be the same

-VEGA finds you, Doomguy rescues you, the robot treats your wounds

-The A.I is most certainly more responsible than DG

-He’s basically both the big guy’s and your mother-figure

-I don’t think he would have any nicknames for you and would just call you by your first name

-Will lightly scold you if you did something wrong or act bratty

-Does not hesitate to ground you

-….but if you give him the puppy eyes there’s a chance that you’ll be able to escape the punishment

-It only works like 30% of the time

-He just wants the best for you

-Then again…you are a kid and this is what kids are supposed to do

-Anyway, while DG takes care of the more emotional and playful side, VEGA takes on the actual care

-Like checkups, feeding you, taking care of clothes, etc

-He’s 100% the one to give you an education

-But he isn’t heartless and won’t give you piles of work or make the lessons boring like a high school teacher

-He’ll ask DG on how to make the work seem more fun and interesting

-It actually works

-While the big guy is out on missions, you’ll either be playing his video games and reading his comics or helping out VEGA with whatever you can do in your ability

-Since there’s a child in the fortress now, the place has to be a bit more clean and not dirty

-He’ll give you some chores like sweeping the floors and such but not without giving fun little challenges

- _“If you do this under 20 minutes, DG will have a surprise for you.”_

-In a nutshell: VEGA is your new mom


	11. [Request] Doomguy with a bunny hybrid reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: doomguy with a bunny hybrid s/o pls?

-Hmm, I don’t really know how this would work or how a bunny hybrid came to be. But let’s just start with the meeting

-You two met in the middle of hell’s destruction on Earth

-Doomguy…doesn’t really know if this a trick from a demon or so

-Maybe hell had a shapeshifter? Who knows

-But the bunny ears will definitely give him flashbacks to Daisy

-His sweet little dead rabbit

-Once you tell him exactly who and what you are and where you came from (I’ll leave that up to your imagination), he’ll wait for VEGA to confirm that you’re not lying

- _It would be ironic if your name was Daisy_

-He couldn’t just leave you here in the middle of all the chaos going on

-And he doesn’t trust ARC

-So of course, he invites you to stay at his fortress

-And that is how a friendship formed

-At first, he’ll be distant since you remind him too much of his pet

-But soon enough, he’ll start to open up bit by bit

-Doomguy would ask questions about your physiology and be genuinely interested

-He’ll begin to work on a suit for you but one that’s much more lightweight

-Let’s just say that thanks to your hybridity, you’re more swift, light on your feet, and have enhanced hearing

-Great with killing demons

-But before you can go on missions with him, you’re gonna learn how to fight

-If you don’t know how to, then he’ll teach you

-At first, when he sees how quick you are, he’ll be caught off guard just by a bit

-But this just makes him more interested in you

-When he teaches you how to use guns and all that, DG doesn’t realize your sensitivity to loud noises

-Looks like a noise suppressor was going to be needed for the suit

-Anyway, onto the mission stuff!

-Pride will swell in his chest when he sees you kicking demon ass, especially if he taught you how to fight

-He’s a very proud mentor

-Although he’ll be very anxious whenever you get injured

-Losing one bunny was more than enough for him

-Protectiveness increases by 10000% percent

-After every mission, he’ll have VEGA check for any inch of any injury on your body

-Then he’ll proceed to spend time with you. Like a lot of time

-Once he’s close enough with you, he’ll start telling you about Daisy and why he was uncomfortable at the start of the friendship

-He’ll be very grateful if you’re understanding

-Some may say that it’s “just a bunny” and shit like that, but losing a pet can be like losing a family member or a best friend

-It hurts

-But now that you’re around, he can finally start healing


	12. [Request] Samuel Hayden with a neurodivergent reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Samuel Hayden with a neurodivergent reader plz :)

-Unlike the Doomguy version of this, Sammy is a bit more insensitive

-But they’re somewhat similar

-At first, when he finds out about your neurodivergent, he’s not going to treat you any different than he does with the others. He’s not going to kick you off of the team

-But that also means no extra breaks, no extra day-offs, etc (unless desperately needed)

-Anyway, first things first. You’re working for him as a scientist or engineer or some shit

-As time goes by, he starts to very much admire your determination and work ethic

-Plus you’re actually pretty good at your job

-Despite what you have to deal with every day along with other outside problems, you keep trudging through

-Others would’ve probably given up if they were in your position, but you didn’t

-Shortly after taking notice of your very hard work, you started working closer to him than the other members of the team

-Then later on: congratulations, you got promoted to being his assistant

-After some short time of being his assistant, he grows fond of you and he actually likes having your presence around

-You two even start hanging out a bit after work hours

-But that doesn’t mean that he’ll be the best comforter or supporter when it comes to your disorder(s)

-Don’t get me wrong, this robodong likes you but he’s just terrible at showing his more emotional side

-It’s hard for him to express sympathy without making it seem like an apathetic asshole

-Plus he has a reputation and status to hold up

-Fortunately, that doesn’t mean he won’t try

-Also, note that he’ll only show (awkward) affection when you two are alone together

-It’ll start with some awkward pats on the shoulder and back along with some reassuring words

-But the more times he does this, he’ll warm up to it and get used to it

-He’ll maybe even offer some awkward hugs

-But I don’t think hugging a metal body would be comfortable. Oh well

-100% he’ll be sure to get you the best help, best medication there is, and overall the best treatments you need

-He’ll also be doing a bit of research after work to find out the best way to comfort someone

- _Cue looking it up on wikihow_

-With the power and status he has, he can pretty much command anything

-In a nutshell: Sammy boi is bad at comforting but will spoil you


	13. [Request] Samuel Hayden with a nature oriented reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ......Samuel Hayden with a very nature oriented s/o like used to live in the woods before the demons knows everything about herbs and plants and its kinda put off with all the tech Samuel is surrounded by

-Hmm I suppose that how you two would meet is after being rescued from the demon invasion

-Maybe the elite guards rescued you and brought you back to the base?

-Anyway, the people there noticed your high knowledge of herbs and such

-Perfect for medicine, eh?

-Well congrats, you work in the medbay now or some shit

-Let’s just say you got the job

-Although after Sam witnessed you being kinda put off with the tech all around, he was having second thoughts about having you join

-Sure, you had nice knowledge of herbs and such, but he wasn’t sure if you realized that you were gonna be working with advanced technology throughout the remainder of your time here

-After all, it was the year 2163

-Onwards with the story: you were forced to learn more about the tech you needed to use otherwise you’re out

-He’d sent some workers to help you and show you around

-But let’s just say that it was all too confusing to the point that you needed Samuel’s help

-He’s a busy man– er, robot

-He can’t always walk back and forth across the lab

-So he moved you to somewhere that’s more closer to his office or working place

-Even though he wouldn’t admit it, he somewhat finds it adorable to see you struggle around

-But it’s all the more hilarious

-Honestly, as time passes by and the whole hell invasion gets more intense, he won’t be joking around anymore or be beating around the bush

-If you’re still struggling with what to do and made little improvement, you’re at higher risk of being kicked out

-So you better pick up the pace and learn quicker

-He’ll be impressed if you’re a quick learner, however

-He’ll start wondering if the workers were just doing a bad job at teaching you

-He won’t send you back to the rest of the medical workers since he’s grown fond of you

-The rest would go on as general relationship headcanons (which will be published soon I swear lol)

-Bonus: I can imagine something like this happening at the beginning of the job

-“Uhhh, Doctor Hayden! I think the mice broke.”

- _“….Do you mean ‘mouse’?”_

- _“Uhh…probably?”_

-It’s adorable.


	14. [Request] Doomguy with a stoic reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What about Doomguy with a stoic reader?

-First impression of you: you're a serious person. And he's a serious person too. Perfect match, right?

-Actually, yeah. Very right.

-Though at first, the awkward silences will get to him. But as time passes by, he'll start to get used to them and he begins to appreciate the fact that he doesn't have to force himself to make up a conversation

-To say that this man has endured a lot of things in the past is an understatement so there's not much he wants to talk about.

-Plus after having almost no human contact for many years, it's safe to say that his socializing skills are off his game.

-That doesn't mean that he won't try to talk to you and get to know you. That's what the beginning of a friendship is about.

-Despite your serious nature, he would very much appreciate it if he wasn't the only one to spark up a conversation. He doesn't want to feel like he's in a one-sided situation.

-He enjoys deep conversations or just anything that can get him immersed in something. Sure, he asks dumb shower questions like, "Do you think turtles can't have sleepovers because their home is attached to their back?" But, he prefers conversations that have full honesty and have the time speed by.

-Once you guys develop a closer friendship, he begins to pick up on your body language since you don't express much emotion on your face. He becomes more observant of the little things and how your eyes linger on a particular something when you get interested. The way your calm but hardened features soften once you're comfortable. Your posture, your movements, he'll start taking notes. You show more emotion than you realize. After all, actions speak louder than words.

-During missions, he'll be floored by how you manage to stay calm as demon blood gets splattered on your armored suit. The quiet but deadly type. Meanwhile, he's raging through Hell's troops with barbaric rage and calculated fury. You're the cold to his hot.

-However, the first time your calm demeanor broke was when the Doom Slayer got himself gravely injured. A possessed soldier managed to shot him in the calf a few times, almost got stomped on by a pinky, and was hit by a mancubus. Luckily, you were there to save the day.

-When the both of you were brought back to the fortress, he was immediately taken to the medical bay as VEGA went to check up on him and dress his injuries. You never left his side.

-Exhausted, he laid on his back and barely moved a muscle. He had a couple of cracked ribs, a torn calf, and a dislocated shoulder. The Slayer may be immortal, but he wasn't invincible. But after who knows how much time has passed, he finally moved his head to turn to you, who had been sitting beside him in a chair.

-Boy, he was not prepared to see that devastated look on your face. You remained in your dirtied suit, indicating that you never left his side. Your hair was a mess, almost like a bird's nest. Your eyes were pink and swollen from all the crying even though VEGA gave you the reassurance that he was going to be alright.

-Doomguy noticed that you were in deep thought, too deep to realize that he finally noticed you. He went to reach out to you, but of course, he just had to reach out with his injured shoulder. His pained grunt snapped you back to reality and after a moment of silent shock, all of your worries spilled.

-You heavily scolded him for not being careful enough, told him about the injuries he gained, and finally, you told him about how worried you were. Throughout the whole rant, he didn't say anything but just stared at you with guilt and heartbroken eyes.

-No one would've foresaw this coming, but this lead to the confession. Neither of you didn't want to feel the regret of not telling your true feelings before the other was gone. He cared about you and you cared about him. And so, the relationship started.

-Things will start slow. There will be much more physical contact but it's subtle. The touches will stay for an extra second, he gives you more compliments but makes sure to not overwhelm you with them, and his respect for you grows.

-Unless you're comfortable with it or don't mind it, he won't tease you about your more emotional moments. Eh, 99% of the time. He knows that those kinds of moments are when you're at your more vulnerable side and he respects that. But he won't let you go without a little stupid, _"Aww, you cared about me?"_ He's still a teasing bastard.

-Will cherish your soft side. It's not like he doesn't like your stoic side, it's just that it isn't often that he gets to see you without a hardened look.

-As more time passes by and you two get even closer, he'll start to open up about his past, especially Daisy. A bonus thing that he can appreciate about you is that you don't look at him like a kicked puppy. He's still the same man you've known for a long while now, so why does something out of anyone's control have to change someone's perspective? He will love you even more if you're willing to help him cope with his baggage and problems.


End file.
